As the need to protect valuable information and possessions has increased, the size and weight of doors used to protect sensitive information has also increased. With this increase in door weight, the ability of many uses to open and close a high security door has become an challenge. Specifically, increased door weight has made entering and exiting facilities more difficult for disabled individuals as many of these doors are not compliant with the Americans with Disabilities Act. Further, due to a door's weight, the ability to determine whether a door is successfully closed after an entrance is also difficult requiring the need for visual inspection of a door to determine its closed state.
Therefore, the need exists for a door access system that will automate the process of opening and closing heavy security doors.